


Disaster Transport

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chakotay (Star Trek) Crashes A Shuttle, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Chakotay can't catch a break.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Disaster Transport

**Author's Note:**

> I watch Defunctland in YouTube, which goes over obsolete amusement park rides. There was one called Disaster Transport at Cedar Point: https://youtu.be/cWEdlLwvKOM
> 
> There was a kickin' song they made for the video, and they even separated the song from the video.
> 
> Interested in the song?  
> Check it out here: https://youtu.be/h9WySUEwgH8
> 
> I was listening again to the song and it screamed to write about Chakotay to me.

"They said something about..disaster transport. I'm not sure I am translating it correctly," the Kuralian explained.

Chakotay was at a loss for words and bit on his upper lip.

"I see. Thanks," he said. He walked back to the away team.

"Okay, very funny. Which one of you said I couldn't pilot one of their shuttles?"

It was a comical domino chain of looks.

B'Elanna looked at Tom, who looked at Harry, who looked at Tuvok, who then looked at Seven.

"Seriously, who?"

They shook their heads and there were some shrugs.

Then, in the far distance, he saw Kathryn.

"Nevermind," he said and walked off as they beamed back to the ship.

The Kuralian she was with had left before he approached.

"You! It was **you**."

Kathryn saw her approaching her officer and said, "What?"

"You know what. The Kuralians won't let me try out their ships when everyone else had a shot!" He was now about ten feet away.

She walked backwards and bit her lip. "I don't know what you mean," she said, unconvincingly.

"You know, I was a pilot in the first years of the Academy, right? No accidents, then."

He quickened his walking pace and she reciprocated.

She let out a smile.

"I'm gonna get you!" He started to run towards her.

"No, you're not!" She ran, glancing back at him.

He bolted and finally captured her in his arms.

She bent herself over and laughed.

He laughed and said, "You just can't let it go, can you?"

She kept laughing and giggling. "You can let me go now, Chakotay."

"Never."

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll add on a chapter or so? Or keep it as a one-shot. Give me some ideas. 
> 
> Written 6/14/2020.
> 
> I don't own rights to anything. This is for kicks and giggles.


End file.
